Catch Me If You Can
by MikoSasesko
Summary: She loves riddles, dressing up, wreaking havoc, and sweets. Her personality fits in perfectly with her Noah family! But there's nothing Harley loves more than.... OCx?
1. Harlequin is My Name

_Oh maaaann~! I re-read this story and I was so DISGUSTED with myself. I had tried to put detail to make the reader really feel what was going on but it was utter Fail! Hopefully, with this edited version, I have redeemed myself (at least a little bit). My goal is to write this story so well that even if the reader is not a fan of OCs or Jasdebi, they'll still enjoy my story. Anyway, this chapter has **gore **so those of you with weak stomaches- I WARNED YOU!_

_-MikoSasesko_

_

* * *

_

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter One: Harlequin is My Name**

He wished his legs could carry him faster. His small body was slick with sweat, dirt gathered on the soles of his bare feet as he ran down the streets filled with fallen bodies, ashes, pools of blood, and burning houses; some with people still in them. His breathing was haggard- he could barely breathe- but he knew he had to keep moving or he would die. The monsters were everywhere.

He couldn't stop the flow of tears that escaped from his eyes, he wasn't even aware that he was crying. He was running out of adrenaline and his exhaustion hit him full force, like a bullet train to a fly. All it took was the next misplaced step and the young boy collapsed, body trembling and shaking with the shock of a sudden halt in movement. He wailed and began to sob the loudest he had ever done.

His body was riddled with pain yet his mind was only on the family he once had. He could only think of his fathers's bleeding body at the door, of his mother who was killed before his eyes by one of those monsters. He was haunted by how some of them were people he knew, his neighbors even, and they suddenly shed their skin and became horrible.

_**"He looks tasty,"**_ a shill-voice called, a long tongue licking at thin lips.

_**"I want his heart!" **_Another giggled.

The boy was jerked back to reality and his sobs became louder. He didn't have the energy to curl into himself -it woudl've been a futile attempt to hide- but he did shut his eyes. He prayed between hiccups to be saved, that it all be a nightmare. His family wasn't dead. Everyone he knew couldn't really be something that scary. Then, the sound of several piercing cries resounded through the air for a few seconds before the only sounds left were his sobs and roaring of fire.

**Tap, tap, tap, tap…**

The boy peered through bleary vision and saw something coming his way. There were two bats gliding along the ground, toward him. Startled, his eyes flew wide but as they approached he realized they were actually maroon colored loafers with black ribbon and a bow on them, bat-wings protruding from the heels.

**Tap, tap, tap, tap…**

The boy saw lines of green and black rising from inside of the shoes, all the way up the thigh. Only a thin line of pale cream colored skin was visible, then he saw a layered dark maroon skirt with white frills at the bottom seam and black shorts underneath.

A skirt. His savior was a young woman. The boy coughed -both from the smoke and his attempts at stopping his tears- before slowly turning to his side, trying to ignore the pain of his aching muscles and wiped his eyes and nose on his grubby wrist.

**Tap, tap…**

The girl finally stood before the boy and he looked up to view the rest of her.

He wanted to see her face.

He wanted to see who had saved him.

He gave a sharp gasp that soon stung his throat. The fire all around them gave her an almost eerie glow. Her face was smooth and delicate, her eyes a clear amethyst and sharp. Her hair was an inky black; but the fire gave some of it a muted brown tint. Wisps of it flowed around her head –longer tendrils in the front brushed against her neck and shoulders while the back only reached the base of her neck and the shell of her ears. In the left of her thin eyebrow, she had two silver ring piercings and a black one that was a bar with small spheres on each end; all three of them shone with a metallic hue, reflecting the flames licking all around them.

His lungs heaved and the boy willingly gave in to the harsh coughs that left his throat. The girl's eyes shone with sympathy as she looked upon him and she knelt in front of him.

_"Poor boy. You poor, poor boy."_

Her voice was like the most beautiful music he ever heard, fit for angels. She reached down to stroke the boy's face. It reminded him of his fallen mother. Her touch caused him to remember all at once of everything he had lost. He was alone now; all alone. Tears stung at his eyes and he felt the strain of his face as he tried with all of his remaining strength to keep from crying again. Then, she pulled him to her.

_"There, there. I'm here."_

Her embrace was as soothing as her voice. The boy was happy.

So, so very happy.

He shed a few tears and he thought he might just burst out crying, but instead he felt tired. Exhausted. He wanted to sleep.

Then, he started to feel warm.

The girl tightened her grip on him.

He didn't feel the intense heat of his burning village around him; he couldn't smell the blood anymore, but he was getting hot. The boy began to squirm and felt the girl tightened her grip even more.

He couldn't move.

"Hot," he whined. "It's hot."

The girl watched the boy begin to struggle against her. Dark star shapes were spreading all over his body and beginning to join together. Her lip twitched and began to slither into something sinister. Her heart began to pick up speed, beating rapidly and she felt the rush of her excited blood racing through her veins; she loved it.

Then, the boy began to scream. It was so horribly shrill, filled with so much pain, yet it only served to thrill her.

"Stop! Stop it! Someone help!"

Now he knew that he wasn't safe with her but it was too late. He was already changing. The girl could no longer contain the amount of pleasure the boy's suffering brought her. A wide grin split across her face; she was consumed with so much joy and her body was wracked with delight, she couldn't contain her laughter.

She enjoyed the feeling of the boy's body as it began to change. She could hear and feel his bones popping from pressure and his blood running to the ground, collecting around them. His earsplitting cries were abruptly put to a stop as the upper half of his body split in two and a creature emerged from his waist.

Her wristbands with frills made to match her skirt, her pale green button down shirt, her uneven frilled shirt sleeves, the black bow in the middle of her rectangle shaped collar, her striped socks, her skirt, her arms, her neck, her face- all of it was heavily splattered with the boy's blood.

The girl released the body and stood, her arms spread wide in the air as if presenting a grand prize. The gleeful grin never left her face as she settled her laughter for a moment.

_"Welcome, welcome Akuma-chan!"_

The Akuma bowed its large grotesque head, lumpy with flesh, and closed the one eye it still had.

"Hello, Noah-sama."

The girl began laughing again, truly relishing the moment, until she was left breathless.

* * *

_-MikoSasesko: Don't worry, the whole story won't be gory like this..._


	2. Destruction is My Game

**_Thanks to: _amanda040 for reviewing!**

**_This one is rated T for a bit of language._**

**_Next Chapter is up! Enjoy! _**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Destruction is My Game**

The Duke Millennium's Noah were truly fearful. They killed without remorse. They were thought to be immortal and known to be cruel toward humans, akuma, and exorcists alike. Though in the case of exorcists, the urge to kill was uncontrollable.

Still, the Noah were able to take up a "human form" whenever they pleased. They were distinguished as Noah by their golden eyes, cross-like stigmata that usually crossed their foreheads, and their dark grey skin.

Each Noah had a power of their own, used to cause destruction in the human world and get rid of the "innocence" –that was their purpose. However, despite unpleasant ties to exorcists and Noah's genes, they stayed together as a family (the Millennium Earl made sure of that) in Noah's Ark. It was there that the Noah were able to be themselves (mostly) and relax between missions the Duke gave them.

And that was exactly what Tyki Mikk was doing at the moment.

He had just recently been back from a tiring mission and he decided that since he was the only one out and about this particular fine morning, he would waste no time treating himself. He was eased into a large chair with plenty of cushion, a glass of red wine in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. He hadn't bothered to button up his shirt, he merely threw on the first pair of loose jeans he saw, and his hair lay in messy disarray and over his forehead instead of being combed back like usual.

Lazily, the man blew a puff of smoke from his mouth and sighed. He had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before his peace of mind was shattered into billions of pieces.

It wasn't too long before there was a rip in dimensions and a pixie like girl pranced out of the hole and jumped into Tyki's lap before the rip was sealed. She was only clad in a simple white sundress and her dark blue hair was set in its usual gravity defying state.

She wrapped her arms around Tyki's neck and snuggled close, eyes closed and an innocent smile resting on her face.

"Good morning Tyki!" she chirped.

Tyki didn't bother prying the girl from his body and instead took a drag from his cigarette.

"Hello, Road."

"Hmmm? Why so gloomy Tyki?"

Road poked the man's chest, causing him to sigh. Even though she was questioning him with words that implied that she cared about his mood, her tone showed that she only asked for the sake of asking- not because she truly wanted to know.

"I'm not gloomy."

Tyki set down his glass on a small furnished table beside his chair but made no move to get up.

"Hey, I know. How about you play with me, hm? That'll make you feel better."

Tyki took another drag from his cigarette.

"No thanks."

Road giggled and shifted to look him better in the eye.

"How co--"

**Bang!!**

Two sets of golden eyes turned toward the flying wooden door that was kicked from its hinges and a pair of dark boots lined with fur still in the air. Two more people entered the room, golden guns pointed at each other.

"_**Fucking **__**Cross!"**_ they screeched together. **"Damn **_**debts**_**!"**

The duo that came in were twins, though not identical. One had dark frenzied hair, wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a large red "x" on it, a long dark jacket with "fur" on the hem of the hood, black pants -one leg cut short at the thigh with a bright red string tied just under it- that had a line of stringed x's going strait down the front, and boots.

The other had flowing blonde hair, a dark hooded vest -the hood again lined with "fur", the same black pants and boots as the other (though with both pant legs long) and he had on his head a bright red string that went around his forehead, connected the front and back down the middle of his scalp and a piece of the string that stood –overhanging- with a bright orb at the end like that of an Angler fish.

Both boys wore a thick layer of eyeliner around their eyes but they each wore their own design of the dark makeup. The one with dark hair had a thick line over his left eye like a scar and the blonde had three connected upside-down triangles under his eyes. His strangest feature of all was that his mouth was stitched, though it didn't seem to stop him from talking or shouting.

Upon seeing the pair, Road Camelot clicked her tongue and Tyki just blew smoke from his mouth.

"The Earl won't be happy with you two for breaking another door," he commented.

Both boys turned sharply toward the person who dared to nag them at such an important time, when they were discussing such vital matters beyond any normal person's comprehension, and swiftly pointed their guns at the man.

"Shut up damn vagabond!" shouted the dark haired one.

"You don't understand, _hii_!" the blonde cried.

"**And who cares about the Earl at a time like this?!"** they finished together.

The two had gone from glaring at Tyki with their guns pointed at his face, to waving their hands wildly in the air and having tears of frustration about to gush from their eyes. Then, before anyone knew it, the two collapsed on each other and were crying in each other's arms.

"**We wanna see **_**Harley**_**!"**

At the mention of the girl's name, Tyki seemed to stiffen and a look of annoyance crossed his handsome features. Road had the opposite reaction and seemed to brighten up and grin.

"Harley-chan went to find _Tyki _yesterday. I haven't seen her since." Road chirped.

Tyki dead-panned. The twins were at his throat like ravenous dogs on steak! -and thus began the beginning of the end of his quiet morning. The man sent a glare Road's way as she sat on a blanket covered lump lying on the couch across the room. The girl didn't even acknowledge him as she lay down and snuggled up to the lump. Her words had the effect she was looking for and she was pleased.

"Debitto," said the one with dark hair.

"Jasdero," said the blonde.

"**Together we're Jasdebi -and we demand to know what Tyki did with Harley!"**

The messy-haired Noah didn't even seem phased by the gun pressed against the side of his head or the one pressed at his throat. Tyki smirked.

"How about I explain from the beginning?"

Debitto growled and Jasdero nodded his head furiously, his little orb nearly smacking him in the face each time.

"You see, I was sent on a mission to destroy an Exorcist last night," Tyki started. He leaned more into his chair and took a slow drag from his cigarette.

"Was it Allen Walker, Tyki?! I love Allen!" Road shouted from across the room with a love-struck expression.

"No."

The girl didn't seem to hear his answer as she began to ramble on about her love for the little exorcist. Tyki turned back to the twins and began again.

"Since you two-"

"**It's Jasdebi!"**

* * *

The blanket under Road began to shift and squirm.

"Road, get off!" cried a muffled voice.

The girl was now able to see a small tuff of black hair peeking out from under the blanket. She pulled some of the blanket loose until she could see golden eyes glaring at her –the three piercings above one eye made it look more chilling. Road giggled and smiled pleasantly.

"Good morning Harley-chan!"

"Don't 'good morning' me! Jasdebi are back and I need to hide!"

Road shook her head and 'tsked.'

"Silly, you are hiding!"

Harley shook her head furiously.

"No, no you don't understand! They'll kill me!"

Road leaned over and snuggled up to the other girl, then gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Stop that you monkey! You're killing me!"

Road only giggled playfully.

* * *

Tyki blew some smoke before frowning at being interrupted.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Hurry up!"

"Tyki's taking too long, _hii_!"

Tyki sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway, since _Jasdebi_ was off paying off more debts…"

Jasdebi cringed at the reminder of their troubles.

"…Harlequin didn't want to go find you guys and get roped into helping you work- like last time-"

"That wasn't our fault!"

"Harley wanted to help, _hiihii_!"

* * *

"_Please_ Road," Harley whined. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Road's eyes looked blank as she stared at Harley's distraught expression. After a few seconds of silence between the two, she finally tilted her head to one side.

"What did you say? I can't hear you."

Harley glared at Road but this time it was because the guys across the room were steadily getting louder and louder.

"I said-"

"Still can't hear you."

* * *

"I'm only saying what she told me."

Jasdebi opened their mouths to protest, but Tyki interrupted them this time (instead of the other way around).

"In any case, Harlequin was being stubborn –as usual- about coming with me. Then, just after arriving in the town, she disappeared-"

"**YOU LOST HARLEY?!?!?!"**

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY?!! I'M TRYING TO ESCAPE HERE!!!"

Silence spread faster than light. All three guys stared at the two girls on the couch –more specifically, the one under the blankets. Harley stared back at them wide-eyed like a deer in headlights. Road giggled at the girl's expression. Once that bit of noise broke the silence, Jasdebi were on their feet in an instant.

Harley shoved Road away to try and make a break for it. Road sprung from the couch just in time before it exploded. Clouds of dirt rose in the air and small pebbles of debris were heard falling to the floor.

Tyki put out his cigarette and stood from his once comfortable seat. Almost immediately, Road was draped over his back and laughing hysterically.

"I almost feel sorry for her."

Road's laughter could be heard down the hall as Tyki searched for a more quiet area. Those three were together again, and things would be getting loud.

"Harley-chan, Harley-chan, _hii_!" Jasdero chanted, squeezing the girl's face to his own.

"Why the hell didn't you come see us last night?!" Debitto growled, pinching her waist.

Little Harlequin lay nearly unconscious underneath Jasdebi with her head through a wall and the three of them were sprawled behind an overturned couch.

"I-I'm...d-dead..."

_[The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?]_


	3. When It Comes to the Time

_**I say 'Thank you' to all who have graced this story with the honor of being a part of either their "Favorites" or their "Watch List." I thank those of you who have "Reviewed" even more. I am most honored.**_

_Kidding. I don't really talk like that. But seriously –Thank you! Enjoy this next chapter to the fullest._

_MikoSasesko_

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CURSING!!! (Thanks to Debitto, mostly)_

* * *

_**The answer to last chapter's riddle (at the end):**_

_[Darkness.]_

* * *

**Chapter Three: When It Comes to the Time…**

When Harley was finally able to see the world without it spinning, she realized the kind of position she was in. Apparently, she was slung over Debitto's shoulder- and he was running. She first suspected that the one carrying her was Jasdero but that wasn't possible, seeing as how he was running in front of her (or technically- behind Debitto).

The second thing she realized was that she was taken from the sight of her murder –the living room- and just from that alone she knew that the Earl would punish them for not only putting _another_ hole in _another_ wall but also for then _fleeing_ the scene of the crime.

Harley groaned, immediately catching Jasdebi's attention.

"Harley's awake, _hiihii_!" Jasdero cheered.

"'Bout damn time!" was Debitto's response.

"Shut up." Harley growled. "It's not like it was my fault. Or did you forget who put my _head_ through a _wall_?"

Debitto rolled his eyes and Jasdero released a high pitched giggle.

"**We feel sorrier for the wall,** _hii!_**"**

The girl swiftly rammed her elbow into the back of Debitto's head. The dark haired boy only had enough time for a startled gasp before the searing pain in his head caused him to topple over.

"Sh-Shit!"

"kYaaah!"

Jasdero tripped just before he reached the collapsed Noah.

"_Hii?_"

Luckily, he had the cushion of his brother and Harley to break his fall. The two of them yelped at the sudden added weight of the blonde.

"Get off! You guys are heavy!!"

Harley, being the one squished underneath two boys, pushed and shoved at anything her hands could reach. Debitto didn't seem to appreciate having her small hands thrust into his face at the same time he was trying to adjust his weight and get off of her.

"Stop moving idiot!"

Jasdero didn't seem to realize that the two were trying to get _away_ from each other and he continually pressed them together in an attempt to have a group hug on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

"Group hug, _hiihii!_"

"Get off, get off, get off!!"

Unfortunately for the trio, none of them realized that they were causing a commotion in front of a pink door decorated with rainbows, ponies and candy. They were all too preoccupied to notice the sound of footsteps inside the room stomping their way toward the door.

But they all froze when the door slammed opened with a _**BOOM!**_

An enormous figure loomed over the three Noah. They were enclosed within the shadow of the Noah of Hatred. His burly body and spiked hair, added to his golden eyes that gleamed with the fury he had yet to unleash- equaled to an annoyed girl and a pair of twins who were indifferent to danger.

"What's going on?" the coarse voice boomed.

"Hey, it's Sweet Tooth," said Debitto.

"_Hii!_ What are you doing here Sweet Tooth?" Jasdero said.

The Noah of Hatred's eyes narrowed.

"It's Skinn Boric."

Harley growled from her position beneath Debitto. The dark-haired Noah of Bonds held both of her hands over her head and he was kneeling with his knee in her gut. Needless to say, that knee was getting to be painful. Not to mention that Jasdero's added weight to his brother made it harder for the girl to breathe.

Jasdero and Debitto turned to look at each other and soon enough they were wearing almost identical smirks on their faces. Nothing was said between the two but at the same time, they reached into their jackets (or vest in Jasdero's case) and Harley knew exactly what they were up to. She reached out; her fingers just barely grazed the cool, smooth side of the golden gun that Debitto pulled out.

But she was too late to stop them.

"**Blue bomb!"**

And their fingers pulled the triggers.

_**Bang!**_

Harley's eyes widened.

Skin Boric's body was encased in a giant block of ice but his head was still free. His face showed just how happy he was with a dark aura surrounding it. They were in for it now.

Jasdero clambered off of his brother's back and wriggled his way underneath him so that he straddled Harley and pulled her to sit up.

"Harley-chan _hiihii_," he grinned. "Doesn't Sweet Tooth look funny like that?"

A deep growl reverberated from the depths of Skinn's stone-like chest. Debitto swung his gun carelessly on his finger as he stuck his tongue out at the goliath.

"Serves him right for eavesdropping."

Harley immediately pinched Jasdero's cheeks. He blinked owlishly before she pulled on them as far as they would stretch.

"We don't have time for this, idiots! The Earl is probably on our tails by now."

**Crack!**

Debitto gave Harley a "who-cares" look from over his brother's shoulder while Jasdero giggled.

"**Why don't you just give us 'Luck' so we can escape all that?**_ Hii!_**"** Jasdebi suggested.

**Crack! Crack!**

Harley pulled on Jasdero's cheeks even harder.

"You already know it doesn't work on the Earl."

"You could at least try." Debitto said.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

" 'Ar'y k'an, '_ii!_" _("Harley-chan, hii!")_

Harley felt something small and hard hit her head.

"What the-"

A small piece of ice was what the girl found in her hair. She looked passed the blonde rubbing his sore cheeks and his brother who stared at her oddly. Harley gasped when she saw small chips of ice popping out from various angles of the now cracked ice that encased Skinn.

Jasdebi noticed her change in expression and they turned to see what it was that made her loose the color in her face. The boys immediately jumped to their feet, grabbed Harley by her arms, and made a mad dash down the hall.

**CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACK!!!!!!!!**

Skinn let loose a mighty roar as he freed himself of his frigid prison, and he wasted no time in chasing after the mischievous Noah that imprisoned him in the first place.

"S-Skinn calm down! Calm down!" Harley called.

Her only response was another roar. Harley watched in half despair and half fright as the Noah of Hatred began to unleash his lightning in the hallway. It struck at the walls and floor and here Harley was, dangling so loosely from the arms of two boys, that she was waving in the air like a kite. She could feel the heat and static on her arms and legs.

If there was one Noah that Harley would ever hesitate to fight, it would be Skinn Boric. Sure he loved sweets as much as she did –if not, maybe _more_ than she did- sure the guy was a grouch most of the time, and sure he had a bizarre liking for pink and girly things such as unicorns and rainbows, but overall he was a tolerable fellow. The only reason she would ever feel _scared_ of him was because of the simple fact that he didn't have control of his lightning.

Death by electrocution? That was one sucky way to go.

"Can't you guys run faster than this?"

Jasdebi grinned.

"_Hiihii!_** Of course we can! Better hang on.**"

Before Harley could open her mouth to yell at the two, they had picked up their speed –practically flying!- and Harley had to shut her mouth or risk throwing up. A booming roar ripped from Skinn's throat as he was forced to watch his victims escape from him. The walls shook and the floor vibrated but Jasdebi kept running.

* * *

The result of being able to run from Skinn? Jasdebi were exhausted. They staggered down the long corridor until they finally collapsed, promptly dropping their cargo in the process. Harley was able to maneuver her body so that she wouldn't land too harshly. She was just as wiped out mentally and Jasdebi were physically, to be able to really do anything. Harley waited for them to catch their breath again.

"Ah," she sighed. "That could almost count as 'fun'."

Both Debitto and Jasdero grinned.

"**Hell yeah!**_ Hii!_"

The three of them stretched out on the floor and waited for their racing hearts to return back to normal. They were the only Noah who didn't have a preference for an actual hang out place. If they were together, they were fine.

Harley ran a hand through her hair, starting at the hairline and moving back. The motion accompanied a sigh.

"Well, let's hope the Earl won't be too mad about the wall this time."

If there was one thing the Earl disliked, it was the destruction of the Ark at the hands of his own Noah.

"'Earl' _this_ and 'Earl' _that_. Who gives a damn?" Debitto huffed. "It's just a wall."

Jasdero giggle and smiled, looking sweet and innocent despite the unusual stitches across his lips.

"We won't die Harley-chan!"

The silence that followed was swift and dreadful. A simultaneous shiver crawled down their spines. The last time they thought they wouldn't "die" the Earl destroyed over half of the Ark trying to chase them down. Although the Earl kept his usual wide grin on his face, it was evident he wasn't pleased.

Of course, it wouldn't have been half as bad if Jasdebi hadn't pointed out that the _Earl_ was the one to actually destroy the wall (courtesy of them dodging a bright ball of destruction) –all _they_ did was put a measly hole in it.

A low growl interrupted their reminiscing. Startled, the trio searched down both sides of the hall with their eyes. There was nothing on either side but the growl came again. Jasdero and Debitto turned their gazes to Harley. Her eyes widened momentarily before she remembered.

"Oh yeah. I haven't had breakfast yet."

Jasdero immediately looked sympathetic while Debitto's face turned mocking. They both opened their mouths- but not a single syllable left their mouths before their own stomachs mimicked the sound of Harley's. In an instant the eyes of all three Noah met with an absolute decision.

"**Raid the kitchen."**

Soon the three of them were investigating the cabinets and pantry of one of the kitchens for any junk food they could find. Candies, pretzels, cookies, chips and other varieties of anything unhealthy were not spared and were stacked on the table for later transportation.

"Hey," came Debitto's muffled voice, "you guys want these? They look pretty damn gross."

Harley and Jasdero looked around until they saw a hand protruding from a lower cabinet, holding a bag a something supposedly edible.

"Uh," Harley squinted for a better look. "I think those are Tyki's cookies."

"_Hiihii!_ Take them, take them!"

The cookies were tossed into the stack.

"If only to spite him," mumbled Harley.

Not until every door was off of it hinges, every box and bag torn open, and the kitchen in a state of complete pandemonium, were Jasdebi satisfied. The food pile rose well above their heads by that time and the slow swaying of the top section went about unnoticed. Jasdebi discovered Harley sitting on top of a counter munching on Gummy Bears. Debitto stole a handful which he shoved into his mouth.

Harley protested with the claim: "I worked hard for those!" Truthfully, all she had really done was found the candy she wanted and plopped down to eat them while Debitto and Jasdero continued working.

"What? Can't share now?!" said Debitto.

"Pig!" Harley accused, just as Jasdero swiped his own handful. "You just stuffed them in your mouth!"

Unlike his twin, Jasdero popped the gummies into his mouth in two's and three's. Harley sighed and allowed a small pleased smile before turning to glare at Debitto who gaped in utter shock at his younger brother.

"At least someone can _try_ to savor the flavor."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Debitto snapped. "It's just candy!" Here, he threw his hands up in frustration "-and Jas only acts like a wuss when _you're_ around."

Jasdero's eyes widened in surprise and panic as Harley gasped and put a hand over her heart as if a knife had just stabbed through it. The part about Jasdero being a wuss when she was with them went on ignored. It was the first part –the comment that made an addiction to candy sound trifling and ridiculous- that struck a chord in deep within her soul.

"_Just candy?!!"_

"Wrong, Debi!" Jasdero's arms waved frantically, "Wrong, wrong, _hii!_"

"What the fuck am I wrong about?!"

Harley was silent as Jasdero tried explaining to his brother the importance of "Savor the flavor" as she had explained to the little blonde about a week ago. Unfortunately, he was doing a terrible job.

"…_hii!_ And then when the sugar is gone you have to hurry and swallow or else your tongue will disappear!"

Jasdero stuck out his tongue and pointed to it for emphasis. The shock that crossed Debitto's face was evidence that he was actually buying the phony version of Harley's explanation. That was when Harley came to the conclusion that if she didn't separate herself from the two idiots that held her captive, then she might end up killing them for undermining and insulting the existence that was pure ecstasy to her senses (that is…candy).

"Jasdebi~!"

Debitto and Jasdero froze. They turned wide-eyed to stare at Harley. Her bright grin lit up her face like it was the sun itself. It was from this and the sugar-sweet tone she had used to call them that Jasdebi knew they were in trouble. The glint in her golden Noah eyes was followed by the transformation of the grin into a sly smirk.

"Jinx."

A shadow cast over the twins. They only had time enough to look up before their own pile of junk food collapsed on them. A sigh left her as she quickly collected a couple of snacks and left the kitchen. It wouldn't take long for those two to recover and come after her again.

Harley hurried down the hall. It was just as she turned a corner that she heard Jasdero's hysterical squealing and Debitto's furious curses.

"Dammit, Harley!"

"Why Harley-chan, _hiihii!_"

**"You're not getting away!"**

She couldn't help the quiet giggles that shook her, nor could she help it when her giggles erupted into laughter. Her bare feet padded softly down the hall as she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_[__What is so fragile even saying its name can break it?]_

* * *

_**They're all quite simple-minded, no?**_

_**Thank you all (again) for reading. I've already got plans for the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long as this one did! ;p**_


End file.
